Taken
by Keninalily21
Summary: This is a Cartwright Sister story set when Chloe is 16. Chloe wakes up bound and gagged in a strange room with strange people. As Chloe waits for her fate to be decided by her captors she goes through memories of the events that led to her present situation. All the while Adam and her brothers are out looking for her. Will they be able to get to her in time?Or will they be to late?


Chloe and Joe 16  
Hoss 22  
Adam 28

Chloe sat up against the rough splintered wood of the cabin wall. Her long brown hair was damp with fresh blood where a cut was starting to bleed again at the back of her neck. Her green skirt was ripped and stained with blood that left a trail all the way up her blouse. Her rope bound wrists were starting to bleed as the light fell. It was dark now as Chloe started to stir from her heavy slumber. Her eyes began to blink open as she tried to lift her heavy lids. The first thing she remembered was the sound of gunfire as she shot up. She didn't go far because she soon realized she was tied up. There was rope around her wrists that she found to be tied to the bed next to her. She was sitting on the floor so she couldn't quite see the door. She began shifting around in her bonds trying to get free when she realized she was gagged. **'****How long have I been here?** 'Chloe couldn't remember. The only thing she could remember was the fight and the cloth. Chloe looked around and noticed the blood on her dress, it wasn't hers. She began to struggle to find memories; she recalled that they had drugged her, but where were her brothers and were Joe and Adam ok?

Earlier

"Why did I have to get partnered with you?" Chloe was slumped over in her saddle on Rain her brown and white speckled paint horse. As if these horses were made for them Rain and Cochise were twin fouls. Everyone was out on patrol of the fields today while Ben was away on business. Chloe had wanted to ride fence with Joe, but Adam had demanded that if Chloe wanted to come along that she would have to go with him. Chloe did NOT want to help Hop Sing today so she went along and hope she could sneak away with Joe later. Chloe knew that she was a bit old for all this but she really didn't care. She was the baby and she just couldn't stand being around Adam at the moment. He had grounded her Tuesday for no reason, so she was late getting home, but Molly Bowers and Seth Bowers had asked her to come over to their house after school. They were the kids of a very powerful man who came here last year to invest in some new railroads. So she went and when she rode in at 9pm Adam was up waiting for her, and he was not happy.

When Adam heard Chloe come in he had immediately gone over to the door. "Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you."

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she replied, "I was over at Molly and Seth's."

Adam's temper was rising by the second. '**How could she have been so reckless?**' Chloe took off upstairs not wanting to listen to Adam's speech when he grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him.

"Chloe you know that you are to come straight home after school, and Seth and Molly are not the kind of people you should be hanging out with."

Chloe struggled against Adam's hold, but he was much stronger than her so it was of no use. "Let go of me and just leave me alone Adam." Adam kept a firm grip as he turned Chloe to face him.

"You will not back talk me Chloe, and you will not get away with disobeying me. You know the rules and you deliberately disobeyed me. You are grounded for the rest of the week and confined to the house and yard. Also either Hoss or I will be escorting you to and from school." 

Chloe stared wide eyed at Adam. She could usually always get away with most things with Adam, but he was really punishing her. He was actually mad at her. She could see it in his eyes. Adam's eyes always got darker when he was mad, and his usual warm hazel eyes were almost black right now.

Adam couldn't believe his sister had actually done this. She knows better than to stay out so late, and without telling where she was. Adam had thought something horrible had happened to his beloved little sister. He was convinced that while out searching he would come across her body. Just the thought made him sick as he had to close his eyes and he released his grip on her arm.

Chloe jerked away from Adam. **'He can't do this to me. It's not fair' **

"Adam that's not fair; I'm 16 years old now and I don't need a babysitter. I was just hanging out with some friends."

"You broke the rules Chloe. You had us all worried sick. Do you even realize what could have happened to you? Anything could have happened to you and we would have no idea where to find you."

Chloe crossed her arms as she leaned up against the stair rail and blew a strand of hair out of her face, and began fiddling with the tip of her braid.

In a sarcastic tone, "Adam I am fine okay. She nothing happened to me I am completely okay. Your precious china doll is still in perfect condition."

Adam sighed deeply to try to calm himself, it wasn't working to well. Chloe took off upstairs, but Adam did manage to swat her backside once before she retreated to her room.

******* Present

Chloe was in tears as she struggled in her bonds, but no matter how much she pulled and tugged on the ropes they didn't budge. Chloe slumped back down flat against the floor as she began sobbing. In between choking, quiet sobs," I wish you were here Adam." That's when the door to the room opened.


End file.
